LOVE RULES THE WORLD
by SandstormXfirestar fan
Summary: a tigressxpo and cranexviper fanfic. A story on how they fell In love,dated, married and had children. First fanfic so please no haters! Please review and follow or whatever.. hope you like it! CHAPTER 7 UP!
1. Chapter 1

LOVE RULES THE WORLD

SUMMARY: it is a tigress x po and crane x viper story so uh yay! My first story! Haters just go away! Yah enjoy! Kung fu panda does NOT belong to me lets get that clear! No haters please it's my first story. Correct me if you see any mistakes. Thx

CHAPTER 1:

(AFTER LORD SHEN WAS DEFEATED…..)

" Hey! Hurry up dragon warrior! Someone's stomach is growling already! Would you just cook those noodles quickly? " Mantis yelled at po,who was taking his own time,slowly cooking lunch for the furious five.

It was about a month since lord shen was defeated,and the dragon warrior and the furious five had returned to their normal life, protecting the valley of peace, and training everyday.

" Order up! Noodles for every-oh no, noodles for everyone except for tigress! " Po yelled loudly."

" What did you just say dragon warrior?! Are you trying to starve me?! I've been training hard for the whole morning!" tigress growled and unsheathed her claws.

" Wait wait wait tigress, before you kill me, I prepared tofu stir-fry for you, I know it's your favourite dish….so….." Po stammered and lowered his head.

" Let him off tigress, he treats you so nicely…." Viper said sweetly. Crane nodded almost immediately, agreeing.

" oh, uh I didn't know…. I I I didn't know you prepared my fav-favourite for me…uh thanks I guess…" Tigress said, blushing slightly. Tigress quickly ate it up, and rushed out of the kitchen, muttering something about having to work out.

"Po, hey look, do you like tigress? Hmm?" Mantis asked Po slyly, snickering. "Uh what? WHAT?! NO! NO! ARE YOU MA-" Po was cut off by viper."Come on, from the way you hugged tigress on the boat, anyone could tell! Even shifu! And then you prepared her favourite food! You didn't prepare MY favourite food!" viper told po.

" ok ok, stop teasing me viper…ok I admit.. I sort of have a small,very small, weeny crush on tigress….." po said, blushing. "But hey! You like crane too! I've seen the way you both look into each others eyes during training. And how you go easy on each other during training!"

Viper and Crane looked at each other,and blushed. "wha-what?! No! we're just really good friends that's all!" they said in unison, then blushed hotly again.

" Hmm…really… only good friends?" Po looked at Crane and Viper with narrowed eyes.

They glared at him. Crane gulped down his noodles and rushed to leave quickly. He tripped over his own tall legs and fell."Ouch!" he yelped. Viper,seeing this,slithered up to crane quickly and began looking at Crane worriedly, asking if he was ok.

**Hey guys! Thx so much for reading! I'm sorry if you found this chapter boring… but please review and tell me how I can improve… I'll be writing another chapter soon…**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

" Crane? Crane! Are you ok?" Viper asked worriedly.

-Viper,I'm f-

-Are you hurt?!

-Viper, I-

-Can you still move?

-Viper-

-What if you can't walk anymore?!

- Vi-

- What if-

SMACK!

"sorry viper you were overeacting….Crane was perfectly fine…" Po said, as he shrugged.

" nah it's fine… I deserved it..but Crane, you sure you're ok?" Crane nodded.

Monkey and mantis burst out laughing. "ooh viper cares sooo much for crane…Viper and Crane sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-"

SLAP!

Viper slapped them with her tail,and glared at them. " Hey! What was that for?" Mantis complained. Monkey rubbed his head and whispered something in mantis's ear. And they burst out laughing again.

Viper was about to slap them again when Crane pulled her towards him for a hug. " It's ok viper, they're just having fun…." Viper blushed in Crane's arms.

" Viper…w-w-would you b-be my girlfriend?" Crane asked, looking into Viper's eyes. " You really want me to be your girlfriend Crane?" Crane nodded blushing again.

" Of course I will, I always liked and admired you…." Viper said as she pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

Monkey and po went oohing, ahhing and awwing at the cute couple. Unfortunately though, this romantic moment was ruined by a disgusted and sick bug. " would you both go get a room? This is GROSS! I needa puke!"

Everyone glared at mantis,telling him to shut up. Pulling away from Viper,Crane walked up to Po and told him," Guess you're on your own now…"

" Go chase tigress buddy! We'll support you!" Monkey and that sick bug nudged him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiyo! Here's chapter three! Made it longer this time! Enjoy **

" Do you all really think tigress will accept me as a girlfriend?"Po said doubtfully,with his head lowered to the ground."I'm just a big,fat panda…and besides,I actually sort of 'stole' the place of a dragon warrior from her."

" Come on Po,Tigress has accepted that you are the dragon warrior, and she hugged you rite? She must have some feelings for you. Besides, you're not a big fat panda you're THE big fat panda! She blushed when you served her the food just now…." Crane said.

" Yeah Po! Go chase her! You have my support!" Monkey high-fived Po.

" No! Don't chase her! I don't want to see another couple going kissy-kiss-k-ouch! Whatcha do that for?" Mantis complained as viper slapped him with her tail and glared hard.

As they were encouraging po,viper went out of the kitchen towards Tigress's room. They were going to have a girl-to-girl talk. Viper knocked softly on tigress's door. " Tigress? It's viper, may I come in?" " huh? Yeah, come in then."

Viper slithered into Tigress's room. " what is it Viper?" Tigress asked.

-Tigress? May I ask you a personal question?

-(Tigress looks up into Viper's eyes) uh….yeah?

-Do you….like po?

-(Tigress's cheeks turn hot and red and she looks to the ground) wha-wha-what are you talking about?

-Tigress….

- ok ok…..yes I do…..this had better be important viper….

Viper raises her eyebrow and smiles,thinking to herself,that tigress and po made a perfect pair. She slithers out of tigress's room quietly.

MEANWHILE WITH PO AND OTHERS

"Thx so much guys! Ok! I'll ask tigress out!" po grins widely and grabs monkey and crane for a enormous hug.

"oof! We're squashed!" they said. " hey,anyone saw mantis?"

" good thing I managed to escape those big bone-breaking hands!" mantis snickered.

" eh? Where's viper?" Crane asked looking around. " I'll go find her in her room."

Po,monkey and mantis then walk to the training hall to train.

WITH TIGRESS

Tigress sits on her bed in her room, trying very hard to meditate. However,her mind keeps floating off to po. Irritated and frustrated,she growls and clenches her fist, trying to control her bad temper,trying desperately to think about shifu's advice.

Why do I keep thinking about that stupid fat big panda?! If HE weren't here I would have been dragon warrior! Why of all people, fall in love with HIM?! Confused and frustrated, she punches and kicks the dummy in her room. After letting off her temper, she sighs and slips into bed,for a cat nap.

NIGHT FALLS

Oh my aching bones! Po thought to himself after a long tiring afternoon of training. He shook his head and flexed his muscles. Walking softly towards tigress's room,he stops at her door and takes a deep breath. Po whispers to himself: come on! Show her what you're made of! Make her fall in love with you!

Po takes another deep breath and knocks on Tigress's door.

-Tigress? You awake?

SILENCE

-uh tigress? You ok?

NO ANSWER

Po is worried so he opens the door softly and peeps inside. What he saw nearly melted his heart. There was tigress lying on the bed sleeping. Her chest rose and fell slightly. She let out soft purrs. She actually looked cute while she was sleeping.

Po tiptoes into tigress's room and sits by her bedside watching her. He carefully stretches his hand and strokes tigress's head. Almost immediately, tigress's eyelids flutter open in shock. She kicks po right in his stomach.

"yow! Ouch! Hey! I'm no enemy!" po screams.

" what? PO?! Sorry! Are you hurt?" tigress gasps then folds her arms. " what the hell are you doing in my room anyway?!"

" I-I wanted to ask if you would walk with m-me to the peach tree….would you?" Po asked nervously, as jade green eyes met fiery red eyes.

" I uh uh uh sure.. I guess," tigress stutters nervously, blushing. She quickly looks away.

They walk silently and awkwardly to the peach tree. Sitting down underneath it, they both admire the moon. " big beautiful moon today huh tigress?" Po asked, trying to break the silence. " uh yeah.." she replies awkwardly.

Ok here's the moment, grasp your chance! Po says a bit too loudly to himself.

"what chance are you talking about po?" tigress asked.

Po takes deep breaths, and looks into tigress's eyes. " Would y-you be my girlfriend tigress?"

-I uh uh…I

-it's ok if you don't like me…we can still remain as friends y-

Tigress pulls po into a hug,completely shocking him."of course I'll be your girlfriend," she whispers into Po's ear.

**So how did you find the chapter huh? I actually have a lot more but my arms are tired…the next chapter…you'll see! Hope you didn't find it laggy! **** thx for reading again!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Sorry if there are mistakes. Ive tried correcting them but fanfiction keeps showing the same mistake.**

Po and tigress lay sitting underneath the peach tree,with tigress's head leaning on Po's shoulder. Tigress purred softly, occasionally flicking her orange and black striped tail,tickling Po's nose.

"Princess?" Po called tigress.

" What did you just call me?" tigress sat up and growled. Po looked at her and gulped. He should had known better before calling her that. Tigress was hardcore and hated being called a princess or a kitten or whatever.

"ok ok just tigress…." Po soothed. Tigress gave a sly smile before leaning back on po's shoulder again.

"I wanted to tell you…that viper and crane are in love and they are dating now…." Po said.

"I knew it! They barely kept their eyes off each other during training!" the feline giggled then stopped. "Po,do you think master shifu will let us-and viper and crane be together?because-

Po shushed her by putting his finger over her lip. "I don't care whether shifu agrees or not. You are my life and soul and I cannot live without you. I will do whatever it takes to be together with you. I will make shifu let us-and crane and viper of course be together."

Tigress couldn't believe her kissed him softly on his cheek and tears brimmed in her didn't know he loved her so much.

They walked back to their rooms to sleep.

MEANWHILE WITH VIPER

"hey viper..you there?" crane asked knocking on viper's door.

"Crane? Is that you sweetie? Come in.." viper answered.

Crane walked in to see Viper putting on lipstick. " You-you look beautiful viper.." Viper blushed slightly.

Crane couldn't help but admire her two flowers on her head,those beautiful eyes and,and….

"Crane?" viper asked softly looking into crane's eyes."yeah viper?" crane asked wrapping his wings around the snake.

"what if shifu doesn't approve of us together…." Viper said sadly.

"don't you say that viper! I love you with all my heart and I will never ever let you go! We will be together!" crane told viper.

"I feel the same… lets tell shifu the first thing in the morning tomorrow..i love you crane"

"I love you too viper…"

NEXT MORNING

Tigress and po tiptoed out of their rooms at five sharp and nodded at each other, holding each others paws. At the same time, viper and crane slithered/tiptoed out of their rooms and held each's wing/tail.

"what are you both doing?" po and tigress asked viper and crane.

"we're gonna ask master shifu for permission to be together. You?"

"same!" they answered as po high-fived crane.

"not now po!" tigress said and slapped po's paw away.

They walked quietly towards shifu's room and po knocked on the door.

"who is that?!" shifu answered in a rather annoyed tone.

"It's po,tigress,viper,c-"

"ugh! Just come in!" shifu said.

As soon as they walked in,shifu noticed that tigress and po were holding hands as well as viper and crane. Hmm,could it be- he was snapped out of his thoughts by po.

"master, we have come to ask you for your permission to be together with tigress and viper," po said.

"panda-"

"And we're gonna be together no matter what you say." Crane interrupted.

"crane-"

"there's no way you can break us apart," po added.

"panda-"

"And-" crane was about to say.

"ENOUGH! SHUT UP YOU BOTH! As I was trying to say...you! and you! Better take care of the girls! Or else….YOU'LL SEE!" The red panda finished with a small smile.

"y-y-yes master…." The two males stammered as the girls tried not to giggle.

As the four walked out, tigress smiled and pulled po in for a passionate kiss. " that's my panda!" she said,in between kisses.

Viper coiled herself around crane and pressed her lips to crane's beak." You did so well,standing up…you're the best."

Unbeknown to them, monkey and mantis were watching them kiss. " lets not disturb their 'moment' you know mantis…." Monkey said. And for once,the annoying and sick bug agreed.

** fingers hurt from typing. Look out for the next chapter! Its coming...when I feel like typing it. Haha ok bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

It was nine months after po and tigress/viper and crane started dating.

GONG!

The furious five and for once, even the dragon warrior stepped out of their rooms and greeted him. " Good morning master!" they said in unison.

Master shifu was in a exceptionally good mood today. " Did you all sleep well last night?"

Mantis was the first to speak up. " Actually no master shifu,Po was snoring so loudly! I thought my ears were gonna burst!" he complained.

Just then,a growl was heard across the room. It was tigress. Mantis swallowed and gulped. Oops he thought to himself. Tigress was very protective of her panda and would not let anyone make fun of him. Tigress then gazed lovingly at po while crane gazed lovingly at viper.

Master shifu noticed this and said," I have a few errands to do so I shall give you all a day off, so you may save your sickening gazes for later," he then gave a small smile and walked away.

" How is my panda on this fine morning?" tigress asked sweetly as she walked towards him. She lifted her head and pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

After a few minutes,the lovesick couple pulled away gasping for air. " I'm fine,my princess." Po answered. Tigress giggled. She didn't mind being called a princess anymore. But she still minded being called a kitten! Po wrapped his arms around tigress and breathed In her sweet scent. Tigress blushed slightly and smiled.

Viper slithered towards crane and coiled herself around him. " You slept well last night?" she asked softly. "Only because you were in my dreams…" crane answered shyly. Viper blushed and giggled. " you look beautiful.." "Thank you"

Crane pulled viper in for a kiss,and when he pulled away,everyone was laughing. "what?!" he asked irritated. He looked into a mirror, and saw that he had lipstick smudges on his beak. " Aw shucks" he whined as viper cleaned it off with a tissue.

" Hey uh crane, wanna go practice our training skills?" po asked.

Crane was about to protest that he wanted to spend time with viper when he saw the desperation in po's eyes. " see you later viper, we'll go out to buy ribbons…" he said as po pulled him away.

" hey crane, I figured since shifu gave us the day off, we could propose to them!" po said with excitement and nervousness in his eyes. " I know you already bought rings, so have I" he continued. " so whadda ya say? Tonight?"

Crane blinked uneasily. He wasn't sure whether viper would marry him….but he would try! "ok, so you propose under the tree,where you and tigress usually meet, while I propose to viper uh…. Somewhere else. Ok?"

"ok buddy! Good luck! Tonight then!" Po said as he slapped crane on his back.

NIGHT FALLS

" what the hell should I wear? This? Nah too shabby! This? Nah too fancy! This?" po mumbled to himself.

(tigress slips into his room,without him knowing)

" I like my panda just the way he is…" she commented.

Po turns around. " really? Wow! You look beautiful!" po exclaimed.

Tigress was for the first time, wearing an orange flower in her hair. She wore the same old vest and pants, but she looked…..pretty.

**Ok let's just say po and crane's proposal were accepted and so they got married. Sorry if you were looking forward to reading this part. But I didn't know how to write. I had it planned in my my mind but could not turn it to words. Sorry again. I just suck at descriptions.**

Master shifu, upon hearing the news, was extremely happy. He wished them happiness, after warning po.

FLASHBACK

"PO! YOU BETTER TAKE GOOD CARE OF TIGRESS!" master shifu warned.

Po held tigress's hand tightly and gulped. " y-y-yes shifu." The feline held in her giggles. Tigress found it amusing that po was scared of master shifu.

" IF YOU MAKE MY DAUGHTER MAD OR SAD, YOU'LL REALLY GET IT FROM ME!" master shifu finished with a smile. Po swallowed and nodded.

Turning to viper and crane he smiled," I am sure I can entrust viper to you crane. Do take good care of her. I'm sure you'll be happy together!" shifu told them.

**Ok I'll stop here. Tired. Hope you enjoyed it. next chapter! **


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**Hello! Here's another chapter. This chapter is also a fast forward… so um hope you like fast forwards! Btw, for the haters, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**p.s. don't mind my descriptions. To jubjub007: im sorry if things are happening fast but I can't help it. there's another fast forward in here too so you might not enjoy it…**

A YEAR AFTER THEY GOT MARRIED

" Oww! Hey!" monkey screamed as a snowball whacked his face.

"hahaha! Oww! Oi!" mantis laughed and monkey threw a snowball at him.

It was Christmas time which was also holiday time in their language. It had started snowing a week ago. Master shifu would give them one month holidays, December off. Monkey and mantis were playing in the snow early in the morning when the others were sleeping.

"Hey monkey! Are those lovey dovey couples still asleep?" mantis asked, dodging a snowball.

-yeah they are.

-actually you can't blame them for waking up so late. You know, master shifu let them live together… so they might actually be 'doing it' the whole night(mantis bursts out laughing)

-you're right. We can confirm that viper and crane ' did it'. if not, viper wouldn't be pregnant. I would love to throw a snowball at her face for slapping me the other time. (monkey sniggers)

- I would love to too. But crane won't let viper play in the snow, you know. She's already nearly giving birth.

- yeah you're right. Then how about smacking tigress in the face with a huge snowball? (both burst out laughing)

WITH CRANE AND VIPER

Bright sunlight streamed into crane and viper's room. Crane awoke first, standing up. He stretched his long legs and looked over lovingly at viper, who was still sleeping on the bed. Her stomach was gently bulging from carrying crane's and her baby. Crane stretched out his wing and rubbed her stomach gently. He couldn't wait to see his children. It seemed only like yesterday when he found out that he was going to be a father. Viper felt something tickling her stomach and opened her eyelids.

She saw crane rubbing her stomach and giggled. "You just can't wait to meet them, can you?" viper smiled as she thought of how crane reacted when he found out she was pregnant.

FLASHBACK

"So uh viper, what's the matter?" crane asked worriedly.

Viper had been having stomach aches and needing to throw up.

"It's nothing much.." viper said smiling, rubbing her stomach. " it's just that…I'm pregnant.

CRANE IS SILENT, NO REACTION

"Uh crane?" viper asked." Crane?"

Crane falls to the ground.

"CRANE!"

END OF FLASHBACK

" Come on, let's go out and see what mantis and monkey are doing," crane says." I can hear them laughing".

Then they took each other's tail/wing and walked out, smiling. At the same time, po and tigress walked out of their room,holding each other's paw. They smiled at crane and viper.

"Had a good sleep?" po called out.

"Yup!" both crane and viper replied.

Tigress lay her head on po's shoulder. She was feeling a little dizzy but she didn't know why. She shook her head. She didn't want the others to worry. Especially po, he would be worried.

"Hey tigress! KITTEN!" mantis taunted and threw a snowball at tigress. Tigress growled. She hated being called a kitten and mantis knew it. she dodged the snowball and threw one at mantis.

"nah nah nah nah pu pu! You cant catch- owch!" mantis complained as the snowball hit him. Tigress smirked. " try to catch me!" she said playfully and ran away.

" I'll get you tigress!" mantis shouted. Po, crane, viper and monkey stood there, enjoying the show.

As tigress was running however, a wave of nausea hit her and she felt like throwing up. She covered her mouth and shut her eyes as dizziness came over her again. What's happening? She thought to herself. She opened her eyes again and felt like the world around her was spinning.

**A/N im sorry for all the fast forwards but I cant think of anything to write. But I hope you still enjoyed it. next one will be up maybe the day after tomorrow? Not sure but it'll definitely be up by Friday. Bye! Please review !**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Tigress squatted down,holding her head, she prayed desperately that the dizziness would go away. Po,seeing this,raced up to her and held her hand comfortingly,pulling her up. "Tigress? Are you ok? What's wrong?" po asked worriedly, before giving her a hug.

Tigress hugged him back for awhile before pushing him away gently, she smiled at him weakly before replying," I'm fine po. Don't you worry." Po didn't look reassured. "Tell me if you feel sick again,ok?" he said. " ok ok, im fine." Tigress replied before walking away. She hated being in the centre of attention.

Just then, viper's stomach rumbled. She blushed hotly. "Um sorry po, but I think my babies are hungry, so could you cook something?" she mumbled, embarrassed. Crane pulled her in for a hug. "Yeah, viper is pregnant. she needs to eat." He told po.

Giving one last look at tigress, he smiled widely and faced crane and viper. "Of course, it's about time for lunch anyways, sooo.. what would you like to eat viper?"

"Um…. I'm actually craving some fish porridge…would that be ok with you all?" she asked, she felt bad about asking po to cook what she wanted, but what could she do? Her babies made her hungry all the time.

"Ok viper! Fish porridge then!" he replied all smiley as everyone walked to the kitchen and sat down. Viper was about to take her seat when monkey flicked his tail so hard that it knocked viper's chair over. Luckily, crane caught his love in time. Viper smiled warmly at her beloved,but crane wasn't looking at her. He was glaring at monkey.

"MONKEY! YOU NEARLY MADE VIPER FALL! YOU KNOW WHAT WOULD HAPPEN?!" crane shouted.

"sorry…I didn't mean too." Monkey said,swallowing.

Viper silenced crane with a kiss." Thanks for saving me, honey." She sweetly said. " you're my wife, and you're carrying my babies! It's my job…" crane replied warmly.

Tigress took a seat down next to viper. She still felt dizzy and her stomach churned, but it was better now. Viper looked at tigress and smiled, she would ask tigress what had happened. And maybe…she would have some company.

"Hey viper, when are the babies due?"monkey asked. "oh they're due anytime." Viper replied

" Yay! I cant wait to be an uncle!" mantis cheered.

" Excuse me, when did I allow you to be my babies' uncle?" crane asked. Mantis stuck out his tongue at him as po put the food on the tables.

"Ok everyone! Enjoy the food!" po said. Tigress ate a spoonful of porridge. It was delicious, but once she ate it, she felt nauseous and had to throw up. " Sorry, excuse me." She muttered before making a run for the toilet.

Po looked on worriedly. He wanted to get up and follow tigress but viper stopped him. "Don't worry po, she'll be fine." Viper told him. "No. I can't,I have to see what's wrong with her." Po said as he pushed her gently aside and followed tigress quickly.

" I better go and see what's wrong…" viper murmured and followed them, before crane could stop her.

Tigress ran into the toilet, and started to throw up. She felt sick to the stomach. She clutched her stomach as she groaned in pain and agony. Po rushed up to her. "tigress. Tigress! What's wrong?!" he shouted worriedly. " go out po, I don't want you to see me like that." Tigress said weakly as she leaned over and began to puke again.

" Please po, go out. I promise you, I'm fine." Tigress murmured again. Po took one last glance at tigress and walked slowly out of the room. He kept turning around, looking at tigress. "ok but tell me if you don't feel well again ok?" he called as he walked out.

When tigress felt better,she walked out of the toilet to see viper, standing outside. " I think I know what's wrong with you, come on." She said softly and beckoned with her tail for tigress to follow her. Confused, the feline followed the snake.

Viper led tigress into her room and asked her to sit down.

"So, what do you want viper?" tigress asked,still feeling a bit dizzy.

"Have you been very dizzy lately?" viper questioned.

-uh yeah, why? ( tigress arches an eyebrow at viper)

-Been having stomach aches?

-yes, so what? ( tigress asks,slightly irritated) why are you questioning me?

-(ignores tigress) feeling nauseous and wanting to throw up?

- yes but why are you even asking me this?! (the feline says, very irritated by now) tell me why!

-then, I think I know what's wrong with you.

- ok,what is wrong with me then?!

-I think you're…(viper pauses)

-what?!

-you might be….

-WHAT?!

-calm down….i think you might be pregnant.

"w-w-what?!" tigress gasped." You sure?"

" yeah…you have all the symptoms that I am having…" viper replied, happy.

Tigress rubbed her stomach. Now that viper had mentioned it, there was a small bulge there. " I'm pregnant…?" Was she hearing things?

**Author's note: hope you enjoyed it! pls review&fav!**


End file.
